Os Marotos
by Shahrazad Princess
Summary: Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho aprontando em Hogwarts. Estrelando: Severo Snape e Lilian, ainda em sua adolescência. Presente de amigooculto para Sinistra Negra...! :
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I 

- Pela última vez garotos, não colocaram qualquer pedaço de pergaminho junto com seus trabalhos sobre a minha mesa! Agora retirem-se, ou vão se atrasar para a sua aula de Herbologia!

A professora McGonagall olhava o quarteto mais popular de Hogwarts sobre os óculos com ar ligeiramente irritado e desconfiado. Não chegavam realmente a ser os alunos mais problemáticos da escola, mas eram sem dúvida os mais travessos. Por quê aquele desenfreado interesse por um pedaço de pergaminho?

- Esperem! – disse ela firme e calmamente ao vê-los quase cruzando o batente da porta do salão de aula. – O que tem nesse pedaço de pergaminho?

- Nada , professora! – apressou-se Remus Lupin, um garoto com uma aparência séria e tranqüila, mas seus atos e principalmente suas companhias se encarregavam de desfazer qualquer boa impressão sobre ele... – É que era o último pergaminho do Sirius sabe?... – E Sirius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça forçando um quase imperceptível beicinho que não lhe caía bem. Deu certo. A professora Minerva, ao vê-lo, desistiu de arrancar qualquer informação dos quatro incorrigíveis de Hogwarts. Sabia que estavam mentindo, mas tinha coisa mais importante para fazer do que usar a legilimência para descobrir o segredo.

s quatro garotos encontravam-se no pátio do castelo discutindo enquanto rumavam para a aula de Herbologia:

- ... E da próxima vez, Pedro, faça alguma coisa ao invés de ficar olhando nós três tentarmos dar um jeito com os professores!

- Ah, concordo plenamente, Tiago. Aliás, aquele beicinho ficou ridículo. De onde foi que você tirou essa idéia?

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça e depois olhou para cima revirando os olhos, admitindo que realmente fizera um papel deplorável. Concordava com Tiago; papel de bobo ficava definitivamente melhor em Pedro. Ele era nervoso demais pra isso ao contrário do quieto amigo gordinho.

A aula de Herbologia correu relativamente bem. Exceto pela hora em que Tiago esqueceu-se de podar os primeiros galhos da sua Trepadeira-Mágica-Do-Monte-Epomeu, e a mesma começou a crescer e chacoalhá-lo pela cintura.

- Muito bem, meninos, agora atenção: essa trepadeira italiana é muito agressiva. Os bruxos de Benevento costumavam plantá-las em sua casa para se defenderem de curiosos e ataques inimigos, pois a mesma é capaz de crescer até 10 metros em menos de um minuto, e erguer um ser humano de 80 kg... É preciso cortar seu primeiro galhos pra que ela "perceba" que deverá ter limites e não ataque os próprios residentes então...

... e blá, blá, blá. Tiago já não prestava mais atenção na professora. Estava mais interessado em um par de olhos muito verdes e longos cabelos ruivos que cuidadosamente levantavam uma tesoura de jardinagem especial e podavam graciosamente pequenos galhos de planta tão verdes quanto seus olhos... Lílian. Até o nome era bonito. Ela olhou em sua direção e ele achou que estivesse sendo simpática, mas ela estava séria. Com um ar até preocupado. Foi então que aconteceu, não sabia como, uma parede de folhas verdes salpicadas de marrom enormes, surgiu na sua frente e foi se fechando ao seu redor. Ouviu alguns gritinhos no ar pesado de ansiedade e quando deu por si, percebendo o que fizera, já estava no ar, com as pernas suspensas e os braços tentando desvencilhar o corpo de uma espécie de cipó enorme que o balançava de um lado para o outro da sala, pelos ares batendo em tudo que havia pela frente.

Dessa vez a sala ribombava com gargalhadas divertidas e olhares preocupados, até que a professora ergueu sua varinha e proferiu em voz realmente alta um feitiço que fez a planta encolher rapidamente, deixando um confuso Tiago Potter cair em queda livre.

Quando acordou estava na enfermaria sob olhares de reprovação da Senhora Pomfrey e dos três amigos. Mas... Ah, sim. Agora lembrava-se do que aconteceu.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Parabéns Thiago. A professora tirou cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória pelo estrago.

- Mas foi só um acidente, oras. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. – Retrucou o outro.

- Sim, com qualquer um que não estivesse prestando atenção... – Sirius olhava meio debochado para o amigo. Reparou na direção em que ele olhava na hora do "acidente".

- Ah sim, e tem mais; graças ao Severo você também ficará em detenção com o prfessor Dumbledore. Até que não é de todo mal, porque...

- Espera. Você disse quem? Severo? E o que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Oras você sabe muito bem que essa briga de vocês não leva a lugar algum que não seja farpas de ambos os lados. – Remo não aprovava muito a inimizade quase gratuita que os amigos nutriam por Snape mas também não impedia que eles fizessem brincadeiras maldosas com o aluno da Sonserina. – ele simplesmente encheu os ouvidos dos professores como sempre até que fizessem o que ele queria.

- Ahhh, esse Snape é um tremendo de um fofoqueiro, é isso que ele é! – Sirius realmente não gostava dele. – E sabe de uma coisa Thiago, assim que encontrarmos o nosso mapa vamos pegar a sua capa e dar uma boa lição nesse enxerido. E tem mais, reparei que ele anda seguindo a Lilian por toda a parte.

- Ele é muito estranho. – Pedro que até aquele momento mantivera-se calado falou em tom taciturno. – quase não conversa com ninguém, mesmo os alunos da casa dele. Além disso, dizem que ele anda fazendo um feitiços estranhos...

- Bobagem! Snape é tão covarde que tem que se esconder atrás das capas dos professores pra enfrentar alguém.

- Bem mas já houve fatos estranhos envolvendo Snape...

- Suspeitas – disse um ponderado Remo. – Na verdade, ninguém tem realmente provas de que Snape tem algo a ver com o caso dos alunos que se cortaram. Eles podem ter feito algum feitiço errado ou terem sido atacados por algum Comensal da Morte...

Tiago riu. Comensal da morte? Em Hogwarts? Talvez no dia em que Dumbledore morresse. Até o próprio Voldemort não ousava enfrentá-lo.

- Bem, eu não quero saber. Tudo que quero é encontrar o mapa, pegar a nossa capa e dar um lição nesse imbecil. O que acham?

Tiago internamente concordava. Também havia reparado que Snape andava rondando a garota que estava afim. Não que fosse dona de Lilian, mas não confiava naquele garoto sebento. Olhou para Remo que fez o de sempre. Não estava nem dentro nem fora, apenas esperava que decidissem. Na verdade, sabia que ele não gostava de Severo, ainda que não se preocupasse tanto em humilhá-lo quanto Sirius. Esse sim, com um faro quase canino sentia que Snape no fundo não era muito digno de confiança e dispensava-lhe quase sempre um tratamento hostil. Pedro como sempre olhou para Tiago concordando, enqüanto esgueirava-se quase imperceptivelmente para trás do Almofadinhas.

- Eu acho que seria ótima idéia, - disse Tiago por fim – mas como faremos isso?

Um breve silêncio de alguns segundos se instaurou na sala. Até que Remo teve uma idéia:

- Bem, essa noite o vigia estará vigiando o pessoal da Corvinal que andou aprontando esses dias, estão lembrados? É a nossa chance para pegarmos o mapa. Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui. Ele não ia levá-lo com ele...

- Por que não? É muito útil, até pra ele.

- É, mas Dumbledore não concordaria. Ele quer que os professores e outros membros da escola dêem o exemplo.

- E depois?

- Depois pensaremos em algo realmente bom. Aliás, tempo não vai te faltar enquanto fica aí quentinho na cama da enfermaria essa noite. – Disse Sirius. Ele ainda não tinha exatamente idéia de como iam fazer, mas lhe ocorreu dar o troco a Snape na mesma moeda. Era só elaborar o plano com calma...


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius ainda pensava no que fazer sentado na frente da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. Sem dúvidas, era difícil pensar em arrumar uma encrenca e colocar a culpa em cima de um aluno tido como "santinho". Sem contar que Snape era tudo o que não prestava, exceto bobo. Aparentemente não baixava a guarda nem mesmo para os professores. Exceto... Bingo! Poderiam usar uma história envolvendo a única pessoa em Hogwarts que Snape demonstrara algum "afeto" nos últimos tempos. Só não sabia se Tiago iria gostar muito da idéia...

No dia seguinte os quatro alunos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória tomando café, Tiago já havia sido liberado para as aulas que teriam pela manhã.

- Então, já tiveram alguma _grande_ idéia pra pegar o Severo? – De todos eles Remo era o que tinha maior apetite. E também o que mais gostava de carne e coisas parecidas. Falou e enfiou uma enorme garfada de bacon na boca.

- Bem... – respondeu Sirius enquanto engolia sua torrada – ... na verdade sim. Mas não sei se o Tiago vai gostar.

- Eu? Porquê não? Por mim qualquer coisa que dê uma boa lição no Snape está ótimo, de bom tamanho! – falou desdenhoso.

- Bom... é que... eu tive sim uma idéia, mas... envolve a Lilian Evans. - Tiago olhou para o amigo com uma expressão entre o incrédulo e o " você está louco?" – Claro que ela não vai saber de nada...

- Ahhhh, sim claro, vamos conjurar a Maldição Imperius sobre ela e ela não se lembrará de nada, só irá nos ajudar um pouquinho...

- Não deveria falar nessas coisas... – retrucou Remo.

- Mas é que ás vezes, ele realmente se comporta como um Black! – respondeu Tiago exasperado, recebendo imediatamente um olhar reprovador e ressentido de Sirius.

- Não é nada disso! Aquela queda afetou realmente a sua cabeça, ainda não está raciocinando direito e nem fala coisa com coisa...

- Não precisa me lembrar daquele _acidente_ infeliz em que todo mundo riu da minha cara...

Pronto. Começaram a discutir feito duas matracas velhas rabugentas. Remo largou o garfo no prato com ares incrédulos e cansados enquanto Rabicho, quieto até aquele momento fez uma expressão cuidadosa de olhos um tanto arregalados até falar com sua vozinha fina:

- Senhores, eh... não estávamos falando do plano para pegar o Snape?

"Enfim um comentário útil para variar!" , pensou Remo, voltando a comer. Os dois amigos olharam um para o outro piscando, como se tivessem acabado de aparatar e não soubessem o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, como eu _ia_ dizendo, tenho um plano para pegar o Snape, e, vamos enganá-lo através da Lilian Evans. Claro que ela nem precisa ficar sabendo disso – lançou um olhar emburrado para Tiago – e se tudo der certo, não seremos pegos.

- Bem, e qual é a idéia?

- É o seguinte: vamos precisar de...

Depois de discutirem rapidamente os detalhes da "façanha" e de terminarem o café da manhã rumaram para a primeira aula: poções. Novamente Snape estava lá com aquele seu livro totalmente ilegível de tão rabiscado, puxando o saco do professor Slughorn.

- ... Ah, Severo, Severo, sem dúvidas é um dos alunos mais brilhantes que já tive! Parece não haver uma poção que sua mão não consiga preparar com perfeição! Vinte pontos para a Sonserina!

Slughorn era sem dúvida um puxa-saco de seus próprios puxa-sacos. Gostavam dele, mas aquele seu jeito de dar preferência a alunos "bem-nascidos" no mundo bruxo ou que o bajulavam até a exaustão (coisa que geralmente coincidia) era um tanto reprovável. Hagrid ao vê-lo costumava dizer que "velhos hábitos não mudavam nunca, fosse o que fosse". Tiago pensava o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Sirius fazia uma leve idéia, mas assim como Remo e Pedro achava melhor deixarem o assunto pra lá.

- E claro, não podemos esquecer da estrela da nossa aula! Afinal, não é só a bruxa mais bonita de Hogwarts, como também a melhor aluna de todas as casa! – Empolgava-se o professor gordinho ao apontar uma garota ruiva bastante envergonhada.

- Olha lá! – bufava Sirius – Olha a cara daquele morcego mirrado do Snape!

Pela primeira vez em que o professor elogiava outro aluno em sala de aula, Snape não fazia careta, ao contrário, olhava a garota com aprovação sincera, apesar do jeitão sombrio.

- Venham cá, vocês dois. Quero pedir um favor, que creio eu, também será de grande interesse de vocês. Estou pensando em preparar uma poção maravilhosa, e seria interessante que vocês aprendessem e porque não, pusessem também seus dedinhos talentosos no preparo dela! – animava-se um sorridente Slughorn.

Pronto. Provavelmente, teriam de suportar um Tiago extremamente rabugento pelo resto do dia...

O dia foi passando sem sobressalto, e Snape e Lilian já haviam ido acompanhar Slughorn no preparo da famosa Felix Felicis, na torre da sala de poções. De repente viram, depois do jantar, o professor conversando animadamente com Dumbledore.

- Ele deixou os dois sozinhos na sala de poções? Esse Slughorn é...

- Calma, Tiago. Pelo menos sabemos onde o Snape está. Isso nos dá a chance de procurarmos nas coisas dele o nosso mapa.

- Por que acha que o mapa está com ele?

-Por que eu ví.

Todos olharam estupefatos para Remo. _Viu_? Onde? Como? Quando?

- Lembram de quando eu fiz aquela poção polissuco em sala de aula e conseguí terminá-la?

- Sim, e transformou seu sapo em rato?

- É, pois é. Eu ainda tenho um pouquinho, sobrou bastante na verdade. Da última vez que você me emprestou a sua capa Tiago, para fugir do Severo eu o encontrei com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão, proferindo algum feitiço, creio que para descobrir o segredo do mapa, mas não conseguiu.

- E por que está contando isso _só_ agora? – Sirius estava alarmado.

- Oras não seja idiota Sirius, isso foi ontem, lembra? Enquanto o Tiago estava na enfermaria.

- Arre, e porque ele estava trás de você? – Tiago não ouvira aquela história ainda.

- O Snape queria que eu lhe dissesse algo sobre o mapa eu acho. Achou que talvez pudesse me convencer de algum modo...

- E convenhamos – adiantou-se Remo – não seria um método lá muito ortodoxo, vindo de quem viria...

Petigrew estremeceu. Era um medroso.

Bem, e o que tem a poção polissuco a ver com tudo isso?

- Aí está! Vamos até os dormitórios da Sonserina buscar o mapa, usando a poção polissuco.

- Grande! – debochou Sirius - E em quem exatamente pretendem se transformar para remexer nas coisas do Snape sem que ninguém por lá estranhe?

- No próprio Snape, é claro. – Pedro respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_S e g u e ..._


End file.
